Episode 1263 (21st February 1973)
Plot Alf rings Norman and tells him to come round at midday. Alan gets annoyed when Lucille hogs the bathroom and he and Elsie row about her continuing to live with them. Lucille gets a phone call and makes arrangements to meet someone that night when the Howards are at the cinema. Ernest and Emily are asked to produce a portrait of Stan and Hilda based on one of the Royal family. Alf offers Leach £25 to drop the complaint but he's not interested. Alf ups the amount to the requested £200. Alan gets annoyed when Lucille nags him about his eating habits. The Ogdens have a picture taken with their new serving trolley and their "silver" tea service. Annie remains in her bed, reading a book about serving in office. Albert is annoyed when Ken buys a new electric cooker. Len offers Jerry's services in installing it. Alf tells Bet about the cheque he's written. She's annoyed that Alf seems ashamed of the fact that she was in the car. She rings Leach to come round to the Rovers that night. The Howards go out leaving Lucille alone. Bet threatens Leach with the police, guessing he's got form for extortion. He gives her the cheque back but threatens her with revenge. Lucille entertains old friend Keith Burgess at No.11. The residents get ready for the coming of VAT. Stan and Hilda show off in the Rovers about their forthcoming party. Bet gives Alf his cheque back. Alan and Elsie return early and are not pleased to find Keith there. Elsie is livid but Alan understands that Lucille's habit of having to conceal her private life from Annie is difficult to drop. Stan and Hilda look forward to their party. Cast Regular cast *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Norman Leach - Freddie Lees *Keith Burgess - Eamon Boland Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, front room and hallway *Alf Roberts's house - Living room, kitchen and hallway Notes *Mention is made of the coming of VAT on 1st April 1973 when Albert Tatlock is kidded on by Billy Walker that he will need to register to sell his allotment produce. *This was H.V. Kershaw's final episode as executive producer. After thirteen years of almost continuous oversight of the programme as serial editor, producer and executive producer, becoming the most important figure in the programme's success following Tony Warren's initial submission of his scripts, Kershaw turned freelance and became one of the senior writers on the programme, a role he would fulfil until 1988, four years before his death. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which a witness speaks out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,350,000 homes (7th place). Notable dialogue Ken Barlow: "Good old Uncle Albert. Always ready with a merry quip to lighten our load a little." Category:1973 episodes